A Tale of Two Artists
by IShipItInHell
Summary: Jan Valentine is a tattoo artist and professional piercer. One day, a beautiful woman comes in requesting a very intimate piercing and he is all too happy to give it to her. After their initial meeting, he finds himself inexplicably drawn to her charm and her appreciation for his taboo artistry.


A Tale of Two Artists

There are tons of artists in the world, you know? Sculptures, painters, builders, writers; you know, the stuffy pansy asses that have their pussy ass work set up in famous museums around the fucking globe so that other stuffy pansy asses can get together with all their other stuffy pansy ass friends and get off on staring at some boring ass shit they call "art." Frankly, I think that's bullshit. Real art is messy, it's painful, it's mother fucking visceral. Real art is something that leaves a mark, literally. That's why I'm a piercer and a tattoo artist, you see. I love ripping peoples' skin to shreds, using their flesh as my canvas to leave my mark on the world. I stab people for a living so that they become walking pieces of my art, so that people will see what I've done to my human canvases and realize how much of a fucking master I am at what I do. My brother Luke, who might as well be one of those stuffy pansy asses I mentioned earlier, doesn't agree with me. He thinks I'm crazy, disgusting, even, for thinking that "mutilating the human body" (his words, not mine) could ever constitute as artwork. But that's where he's wrong, you see, 'cause what I do isn't mutilation—far from it! I take the human body and make it better, more aesthetically pleasing. The people who come to me seeking my talents want to look different. They want to better themselves. And what better way to do that than to rip someone apart and put them back together again? You get what I'm sayin', right?

Anyway, that's not what I wanna talk about right now. What I _really_ wanna talk about is Cyn. Oh fuck, where do I start? I suppose I should tell you how me and Cyn met.

Alright, so a couple of months ago I'm at work, working on my latest masterpiece on a burly dude's back. He wants something unique, and he tells me I can pretty much do whatever the fuck I want, so I've been working on him in spurts over the last couple of weeks. Well, I'm working on him, giving this rad ass piece some shading, when the new apprentice comes up to me.

"Mr. Valentine, sir?"

"I fucking told you, kid, stop fucking calling me that."

"Ah, right, I'm sorry. Jan, there's a client here to see you."

"Tattoo or piercing?"

"Piercing."

I grin as excitement bubbles up inside of me. I love tattooing, don't get me wrong, but I love piercing people even more, because, like, I get to fuckin' _stab_ people. The bloody ones are always my favorites—gushers, I call them.

"Gimme fifteen." I tell the kid and he scurries off. With the way this guy's skin keeps jumping, it's obvious his body has had enough for one sitting. I finish up on the section I was working on and tell the guy to come back in three weeks. After I clean up my station, I head to the front of the shop and scope out the waiting room and the kid apprentice appears at my side.

"She's right over there, Jan."

 _She?_ For the love of god, I hope she isn't one of those squealing high school freshmen chicks who come in here to get basic ass cartilage piercings or nose rings or belly button rings that their parents warily sign off on. The only thing fun about those clients is how entertaining it is to flirt with them just to get their little girl panties wet. They almost always bring a girl friend, which is even better because then I get to make lewd passes at them while stabbing their friend and get her all flustered because this scary looking, attractive, twenty-something year old guy is hitting on her. I'm really not in to tweenies—they giggle too much and can't suck a cock half as well as they think they can.

Anyway, so the kid points towards the door where this chick is sitting and flipping through one of my tattoo portfolios and I swear my cock twitches in interest the moment I see her. She looks like she's Hispanic, or something, and she's got short, dark, curly hair that barely brushes the nape of her neck. She's wearing shorts that hug her thighs and a tank top that shows off her delicious looking cleavage—a full C cup, from what I can see from here. Tattoos skitter across the skin on her arms and legs. Fuck, I hope she wants a piercing that requires her to take off her clothes…

So I saunter over to her and give her my best smile. "You my client?"

She turns her head to look up at me and my eyes are immediately drawn to her lips. She's put on this sexy ass mahogany lipstick that makes her already full lips look even fuller, and I can't help but think about how fucking good her lips would look wrapped around my dick. Next thing I notice is her eyes. They're dark as hell, and the way she put on her eyeliner makes them look all hooded and sultry. Fuck, if I'm not hard already!

"Yeah, you're Jan, right?" Her voice is somewhat high pitched, but gravely at the same time and her tits bounce just the slightest bit as she stands up to shake my hand. The top of her head only reaches my shoulder.

I take her hand to shake in return, and I graze my fingers across her wrist and her palm as I pull away. She notices, but doesn't say anything. "Yeah, that's me. Come on back." I lead her towards the back of the shop to my piercing studio and usher her in before me. Fuck, she has a nice ass. I close the door behind me and tell her to sit on the tall, reclining leather chair, and it's so cute how she has to hop a little bit to even get in to the thing.

"So, what are you here for, Miss…?" I rarely ask for names, but she's just so damn hot.

"Cynthia." She tells me. "I think I'd like to get a VCH today."

I try my best to hide my obvious excitement, but it's so fucking hard! Fuck the hell yes! After a moment, I put on my "professional" face and nod to her. "Alright, Cynthia, I can definitely fucking do that for you. First I just have to make sure you're anatomically suited for a VCH." What? I can use big words when I want!

I wash my hands at the sink behind me and snap on a pair of sterile gloves. "I'm gonna need you to take off your shorts and your underwear." Whoops, might have sounded too eager. But she does as I say with only slight hesitation and soon enough her shorts are at her ankles and I'm greeted by a pair of pink lady briefs that hug her hips just right. Figuring that I'm probably being too obvious with my eye-fucking, I turn my back to her and start setting up. There's a few moments of rustling as she pulls off her panties and when she's quiet I turn back around to see her naked from the waist down with her creamy looking legs crossed. I can see goose bumps peppering her bare legs.

"It's kinda chilly in here," She only half jokes. I struggle not to blurt out how I can warm her up real good and instead roll up my working chair where she sits.

"Yeah, my bad. My boss likes to keep it frosty in here." I grab a sterile cotton swab from the table next to me. Here comes the fun part. "I'm gonna need you to open your legs for me and put your feet on these stirrups here." She obeys and then she's wide fucking open for me and I swear my mouth starts to fucking water at the sight of her tasty looking pussy. It takes everything I have not to dive right in and eat her the fuck alive.

Alright, alright back to the piercing. Anyway, so I explain to her that I'm using the cotton swab to make sure her clitoral hood has enough tissue to properly support a curved barbell and that, once I confirm she's got the goods, we can get to the stabbing. She seems calm enough and I gently part her labia with one hand and slide the head of the cotton swab underneath the thin tissue of her clitoral hood and _viola_ fits like a glove! I take moment to appreciate the way her pussy clenches just so when she feels my hands on her and fuck if I don't wanna finger fuck her right here and now.

"Sweet, we're all good to fucking go!" I tell her and toss the cotton swab in the trash can and get the sterile needle and needle receiving tube ready to go along with some sterile wipes to wipe down the piercing site. She jumps a bit when she feels the cold sterile wipe hit her sensitive skin and I apologize before sliding the NRT under her hood where the cotton swab just was and position the needle above the surface of her clitoral hood.

"Alright, when you're ready give me a deep breath and a hard exhale." I focus intently on holding my hands steady while listening for her to give me the go-ahead and I hear her inhale deeply and then in the middle of her hard exhale I slide the needle through her flesh and into the NRT at the other end. She squeals and on reflex clamps her thighs together and almost catches my head in a vise grip. Luckily I've done this enough times to know when to dodge. I look up at her to see her panting slightly, face tinted pink, as she laughs nervously and smiles down at me.

"Whew!" She chuckles and wipes a few tears that have sprung to her eyes. "Not as bad as I expected." I can almost see the adrenaline pumping through her veins and I laugh along with her because _that's_ the shit that I love—happy customers with a nice little adrenaline rush.

"Nah, it's just a shock really. Alright let's get your bling on!" I clean her up and fix her with a rose gold curved barbell with two sick looking gems on both ends and sit back for a moment to admire my work. Now _that_ is one pretty pussy. I hand her a mirror and she takes it with a lightly shaking hand. "You good?"

Her cheeks are still flushed, probably still recovering from the shock of having a needle all up on her lady bits. "Yeah, I'm good!" She holds the mirror between her legs to check out my work. I smirk at her in the reflection.

"How's that for ya? Look good?"

"It's perfect! Thank you!" Of course it's fucking perfect! _I_ did it, after all. She hops off the chair to check herself out in the standing mirror and I take the opportunity to catch a glimpse of her sweet ass cheeks jiggle. She turns her hips this way and that and I start cleaning up to distract myself from grabbing those hips and grinding myself into her how I want. When she's satisfied, she shimmies on her panties and shorts, and I see her wince and let out a small huff from the corner of my eye.

"Yeah you're gonna be a bit _tender_ for a day or two, if you know what I'm sayin'." She chuckles along with me. Those tight shorts she has on must be rubbing up against her new bling. The added sensitivity this particular piercing provides is a fan favorite amongst clients.

"I figured but damn," She laughs and flicks some hair out of her face.

I give her a toothy grin as I hand her an aftercare card. "Alright, Cynthia, no touchy-feely playtime for a week."

The pout she gives me has me twitching in my pants. "Aw, an entire week? What's a girl to do?" What a fucking minx she is!

"Well after a week, you can call me and I'll help you out," I couldn't resist and I give her a wag of my pierced eyebrows. She gives me a playful giggle before handing me some folded bills.

"Here's your tip, Mr. Valentine." Ah, she must have heard the apprentice call me that. Usually the formality would get on my nerves, but coming from her it just makes me ache to put that sassy mouth of hers to work.

I slip the money from her and give her a wink as she makes for the door. "Thank you very much, dollface. Come back anytime you need a good…stabbing." I catch myself before I say something that'll earn me a kick in the jewels. She catches my drift and smirks at me before sauntering out the door and into the main studio.

I've never prayed before, but please God, let her fucking come back.


End file.
